


The Gilded Swan

by leiasky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiasky/pseuds/leiasky
Summary: A month into Rumplestiltskin’s exile in the land without magic finds Emma and Hook on another date. He has yet again chosen the location and it stuns Emma into guilty silence.(takes place in those six glorious weeks between 4x11-4x12)
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

As the little yellow bug rolled down the deserted street, Emma wondered, not for the first, second or third time, why he’d chosen the waterfront for their date. To her knowledge, there were no fine dining establishments in this very working class neighborhood. And he definitely liked the more elegant options when planning their dates.

As they exited the car, she once again felt a heavy guilt for the longing he must feel for the sea and for her part in depriving him of the very home he used to live upon it.

But there was no melancholy in his eyes as he slid his hand into hers and began the walk toward the docks. If anything, they were bright with excitement and she found her guilt instantly evaporate in his stupidly handsome smile.

“So - not that I don’t trust your ability to plan an evening out…” she let the question, and the déjà vu that accompanied it, hang teasingly between them.

His brilliant smile made her heart do somersaults. “Patience, Swan.”

Lights flickered along the boardwalk as he led her down a section of the dock she’d seemingly traversed hundreds of times with him. But this time, they approached a vessel she’d never seen before moored at the very end. The flourish of letters revealing the name on the hull had her heart instantly in her throat. “The Gilded Swan”.

It was considerably smaller than the Jolly Roger with a thoroughly modern exterior and she found herself at a loss for words as he led her to the gangway that would lead them onto its deck.

“Fancy a sail?”

Gallantly, he held out his hand and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. She was perfectly capable of making her own way and he knew it. But the smile that reached clear into his eyes held her tongue. She appreciated gentlemanly Killian just as much as the roguish pirate who’d promised not so long ago to win her heart.

More than one question hung in the air but she found herself unable to voice them as she took in an antique wooden table that looked like it had been transported right off the Jolly Roger resting at the center of the very modern deck. A generous spread of food lay atop it bookended by two very thick, flickering candles.

Her mouth fell open. Of course he knew how to plan an evening out. He was over three hundred years old, after all.

But instead of leading her toward the elegant spread, he kept hold of her arm and made his way toward the navigational controls.

And that’s when she found her voice. “But what about-” she trailed off as he leveled a heated look at her that instantly stilled her tongue.

He leaned in, eyes twinkling in the darkness. “Any pirate worth his salt can navigate the tight,” he pressed the gentlest of kisses to the shell of her ear and a shiver of excitement raced down her spine, “isolated waterways of this secluded little town, Swan.”

She swayed, suddenly bereft of his overwhelming presence, when he whirled away to flick on the engine. With more than a little awe, she watched him deftly operate the vessel into the open water.

Once they’d reached a respectable distance from the docks, yet keeping the twinkling waterfront lights in their sights, he dropped anchor and led her to the table. Then with a gallant sweep of his hook, he pulled out the equally antique wooden chair.

Emma took her seat and stared hard at the way he smoothly slid into the chair opposite her. As she opened her mouth, he read her like the open book she was and answered the question before she could voice it.

“Aye. She’s mine.”

Emma’s eyes scanned the deck unable to keep the suspicion-laced awe out of her voice. “How-?”

He had the good grace to be only momentarily affronted at the unfinished accusation. “My pirating days are over, love.” He tilted his head and rubbed the back of his ear. An absurdly easy and stupidly attractive tell. “Well, mostly. But she’s mine. All legally tendered with ships papers to accompany it.”

“But-”

He leaned smugly back in his seat and sent her a heated leer full of delectable promise. “The wolfling decided to let me in on a little secret her delightfully greedy Grandmother, woman had to be a pirate in another life, was keeping.”

He pulled a solid gold doubloon out of his vest pocket. Dropped it with a clang onto the table between them.

“These are worth a staggering amount of tender in this realm.”

She’d never wondered how he paid for his lodgings at Grannys. But it made perfect sense. In an instant everything clicked and he answered the slow smile that spread across her face with a knowing wink.

He lifted a bottle of wine. Hovered it over her empty glass.

She nodded, unable to deny the sudden need for a libation or three. It was peaceful for a change. Rumple was gone. No evil lurked around the corner. No great darkness threatened to swallow the town. She was going to imbibe for a change. David was even taking the early shift in the morning.

“I may have hidden a few satchels.” He leaned forward with a smirk and took a sip from his own freshly poured glass. “I was in an unfamiliar land. Never know when someone might board your ship uninvited.”

Emma glanced around at his more than a little impressive boat. “So you paid for this with doubloons?”

“Aye.”

That familiar sensation of guilt began to tug at her heart and he quickly reached across the table to take her hand. “The end result was more than worth the price, love.”

He’d given up so much for her and she suddenly wanted to talk about it. Make him understand just how much his sacrifice had meant to her. “You gave up your home for me.” Stuttered emotion slipped into her voice. “Your _home_.”

He rounded the table and knelt quickly beside her. Pressed a kiss to the knuckles cradled gently in his hand. “Home is where the heart beats its steadiest.” He brought her hand to his chest, eyes softening with a small, knowing smile.

Unable to find the right words to express how much he truly meant to her, she leaned forward and touched her lips gently to his. But as usual, when his delicious lips flowered beneath hers, she quickly found herself swept into a whirlwind of overwhelming desire.

As his mouth slanted and drew her closer, her fingers slid into his hair and tightened at the base of his neck, holding him tightly as he took control and thoroughly plundered her mouth. She felt more than heard the appreciative growl and a pleasant tingle reached all the way to her toes when his tongue swept into her mouth and his one hand wrapped around her neck to deepen their connection.

It took a long time for them to part, but when they did, his lips were turned up in a smug, well-deserved smirk.

“C’mon, love. Let’s eat.”

The intensity in his overwhelmingly heated gaze sent a tremor of excitement down her spine.

She’d once told him that she didn’t pillage and plunder on the first date.

It was a good thing they were long past that infinitesimal number because she suddenly had every intention of letting him pillage and plunder to his heart’s content tonight.

And by the look on his face, he knew it, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of III

“Nonsense. It’s a sea dragon. You can clearly see the outline of…”

Emma snatched the bottle out of his hand and took a long swig.

The antique table and chairs had been pushed to the side and in their place a different kind of spread; plush pillows atop a thick, handwoven blanket with Hook and Emma lying in the middle looking up at the stars. Beside them, an empty, overturned bottle.

She jabbed a finger at the twinkling sky. “Not even. The neck isn’t long enough. It’s a giraffe.”

“A – what?”

“Nevermind. And that one to the right, that’s a-”

“Swan.”

Emma snorted and didn’t care how inelegant it sounded. It didn’t look at all like a swan. “That’s ridiculous.”

He rolled onto his side and gave her one of those intense just-yield-to-me-woman looks that never failed to turn her insides to jelly.

A finger lazily twirled a lock of hair but it was she who leaned in to wipe that intensity off his handsome face. She could feel his fingers tighten against her scalp and she deepened the kiss, gripped the lapels of his jacket and pulled her body flush against his.

Heady desire pounded through her blood and it was her turn to moan into his delectable mouth when his hand slid down to cup her backside and press her tighter against him.

Emma chased his mouth when he pulled away but her momentary worry was squashed the moment she noticed the glazed look in his eyes. Pride swelled in her chest to know that she’d been the one to put it there.

She snuggled closer into the circle of his arms and asked, “So what’s your favorite part of a ship?”

When that sexy eyebrow of his rose nearly to his hairline and the decidedly indecent smirk appeared in his lips, she amended, “Okay, the second favorite place.”

“The wheel.”

She huffed a short laugh. “Not a surprise.”

His fingers still toyed distractingly with her hair as he waited for her to explain.

She obliged with a proud jut of her chin. “You like to be in control.”

His affirmation was immediate and the roughness in his voice bespoke the arousal growing between them. “In all things, love.”

“Well, that’s disappointing.”

His eyes flashed with heat and he leaned close enough so that his lips brushed her cheek. “I could be – persuaded to relinquish it for the right price.”

Of course he could. Two could play at his dangerously arousing game. “Always a pirate.”

Before his quick wit could formulate a response, she threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled his smirking mouth to hers. He went willingly, easily, pliant in her arms. Carefully giving her exactly what she wanted but nothing more. She could feel the strain in how he held her, firm but not demanding. When the damn broke on that iron-clad control, she had a feeling that the resulting flames would incinerate them, or come damn close.

When their lips pulled apart, Emma could feel the sexual tension ready to snap.

“I’ve made some improvements to this realm’s uninspired version of a ships cabin.” Every other word was punctuated by a deep, heartbeat-slowing breath and Emma felt a stab of pride at having reduced his normally quick wit to such a lame pick-up line.

She leaned into his gentle caress. Met his twinkling eyes with a teasing smirk. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

He rolled to his feet too damn gracefully for a man with one hand and pulled her up gently. “Not a one, love.”

She rested a steadying hand on his chest and her heart fluttered at the heat that flashed in his eyes. He wove his fingers through hers and she let him lead her through the doorway a few feet away.

“A work in progress. As yet, disappointingly plain. ”

It was just a kitchenette, table, cabinets and a few couches that could probably pull out and be used as beds. But Emma didn’t have much more time to think about it before he was leading her down the narrow stairs and onto a small square landing that led to three closed doors.

He popped one door open to one to reveal a bunk style area with single beds along the wall and chests of drawers beside each one.

“Crew cabin.”

She recalled his boast about ditching his crew to outrun a curse because he was a hell of a Captain and couldn’t resist the jab. “I thought you didn’t need a crew?”

He rubbed the back of his ear but the retort was quick on his lips. As if it had already been planned. “Henry’s room, then.”

Her heart thudded sharply in her chest at the easy, carefree way he included her son into his plans. She bit her lip and he instantly swiped his thumb across it. “My job, love.”

Emma swallowed hard at the intensely erotic implication of those words and she was sure he noticed, if the slow, knowing grin that passed across his face was any indication.

Without turning, he tapped his hook on another closed door. “You said this realm had no magic. But I beg to differ, love. This small room houses a miracle the likes of which those back in the Enchanted Forest could only dream.” A tremor of excitement raced down her spine as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek. “A hot, _hot_ shower.”

She flattened a steadying hand against his chest as she laughed and was completely unprepared when his mouth covered hers in a kiss so intense that she had to flatten her other hand against the wall to steady herself.

When they parted, his eyes were filled with a knowing heat. “Big enough for two”.

She struggled to control her erratic heartbeat and bring her breathing back under control. She really didn’t want their first time to be against the wall steps from what she assumed was the Captain’s quarters behind that third door. But she didn’t step out of his space. She simply reached back to tap on that third door.

“And here?”

He stepped closer, pulled her against his side. Leaned down and whispered hotly against the shell of her ear. “Another kind of magic happens in this room, love.”

Before she could respond, he swung open the door and stepped inside, leaving her standing in the middle of the small landing and staring into a room whose antique decor contrasted sharply with that of the rest of the boat.

Her jaw fell open as he led her into the relatively spacious room that was nearly a complete replica of his Captain’s quarters on the Jolly Roger.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part III of III

Emma stood motionless in the doorway, taking in the sheer antique beauty of the room. She carefully avoided looking at the bed – which looked far larger than the last time she was on his ship.

She wandered around the room, hand brushing across the antique table, on which lay an old leather-bound journal, to the open-faced shelving along one entire wall where he’d displayed a few meager belongings.

“She’s not yet a complete replica-”

Emma wasn’t surprised to find him hovering in the doorway, eyes hooded, uncertain. She felt a pang deep in her soul for this man determined to fit into her world but wanting to cling to some elements of his old one. “It’s beautiful.”

She trailed a finger along the wooden shelving that ended at an antique chest of drawers. Noted with another guilty pang that he didn’t have much to fill them. Because he’d given up his _home, including all of his belongings,_ for her. She instantly resolved to fill this place with mementos and memories of his new life – and theirs.

“Marco was kind enough to lend me a few hands.”

“He is a master woodsmith.” Came her almost absent reply. Too engrossed in her growing feelings of guilt over this home he’d spent so much thought to making for himself in her world.

“Aye.”

She stopped to gaze out the long English medieval-paned window inset above the shelving. It had to have been custom made. Nothing like this was built into boats anymore – except old tourist tall ships. Replicas of a long gone era.

“Have you ever watched the sun rise over such an expansive blue horizon?”

She could feel his fingers circle her wrist, his breath hot on her neck as the words whispered across her skin.

“Wasn’t the first thought on my mind the last time I was on a ship.” She didn’t have many fond memories of Neverland or the journey it took to get there and back.

He reached around her to flick the lock and slide open the window. “A stunning view that you will never soon forget.”

She leaned back against his chest and exhaled softly as his arm encircled her waist, rested his whiskered cheek against hers.

“Swan….”

The uncertainty laced with hope in his voice spurred her to reach for his hook and draw it around her waist to join his hand. She stared out the window at the calmly undulating water beneath the twinkling sky and replied with a certainty he couldn’t mistake, “show me in the morning.”

A puff of moist air hit her cheek as he exhaled sharply and then her knees turned to jelly when his lips connected with _that_ part of her neck.

Her fingers tightened around his hook and she didn’t even try to bite back the breathy moan that slipped past her lips as the wetness of his mouth and prickly whiskers against her neck stoked the fire that had been simmering just beneath her skin since dinner.

She hummed as his hand came up to gently cup her breast while his hook slid down the center seam of her jeans and pressed Just. The. Right. Spot. to make her legs tremble. By the time she was able to form a coherent thought, his skilled fingers had slipped into her bra and were tugging gently at one very sensitive nipple.

For a brief, panicked moment, she thought about running. That this was too soon. She wasn’t ready. And in the seemingly same thought, she’d whirled in the circle of his arms and caught his mouth in a kiss so hungry that he would be left with no question how she envisioned this night would go.

The slow pace with which the kiss began evaporated when her fingers made short work of his infuriatingly small vest and shirt buttons. His free hand slid into the back of her jeans and dragged their hips together so she could _feel_ there was no mistaking how much he wanted her.

She impatiently shoved vest and shirt off his shoulders and grunted in frustration when they caught on his brace, renewing a distant curiosity of how he kept that brace attached to his arm.

He slanted his mouth away but she didn’t allow him to step back. Simply rested her hand gently on the hook and whispered, “show me.”

Her heart twisted at the answering look of not-quite-shame in his eyes but wordlessly did as she asked. He brought her hand to the fastenings that held the brace to his arm and showed her how to remove them. Then waited. Heart pounding so hard she could see it in the pulse at his neck.

She made short work of the fastenings and smiled reassuringly as she pulled the leather away from his maimed wrist. His shirt and vest slid to the floor as she held hook and brace in her hands for the first time.

“No woman has looked upon this...” His voice was rough and not at all because of the arousal that _had_ to be burning through his blood.

“It’s a part of you,” she said reassuringly. Hips swayed against his as she teasingly threw back his past words. “And I’m a fan of every part.”

She deposited the hook and brace on the window sill and keeping her eyes locked with his, trailed her fingers down his forearm, lifted it and pressed a lingering kiss to the thick scar.

A dam of relief vibrated through him and she clung tightly to his shoulders when his mouth came down hard over hers. He backed her toward the bed, shedding clothing along the way, and she could do nothing follow the pre-determined path. She moaned deeply into his mouth the moment his fingers slid inside her jeans to find her more than ready.

Emma had no intention of going slow. Not this time. Slow and sensual could come after they’d scratched this particularly insistent and long overdue itch. Her clothes hit the floor quickly. The moment her backside hit the wooden bedframe, her jeans hit the floor and he dragged her hips forward to meet his.

Without pause as his tongue plundered her mouth, she reached between them to firmly slide her hand down the heavy, full length of him. She swallowed his answering groan and opened her legs so he could fit neatly into the cradle of her thighs. Urgent need drove them and there was no time to take a breath. One quick snap of his hips and they were joined just as her back hit the mattress.

He set a frantic pace and she matched him, hips rising to meet his, mouth giving and receiving the most bruisingly intense kisses she’d ever experienced. Her nails raked deeply down his back as he hit a particular sensitive spot. She knew there would be marks in the morning and that just fueled the intense desire burning through her blood.

When he leaned forward over her, hips never slowing their relentless pace, she gasped for air. But then he tilted her hips in just. that. way, and she cried out, every nerve ending firing seemingly at once. She fastened her mouth to his neck and sucked hard as she trembled violently beneath him.

She couldn’t catch her breath as he rode her hard through the toe-curling orgasm. Made all the more intense by delightfully harsh groans panted hotly against her neck. Her body tightened around him and just as her overly sensitized nerves could take no more, her fingers slid into his hair and tugged hard. She could feel his deep, guttural groan through her own chest as his body trembled and pulsed through her. Dimly, she resolved to remember that he apparently enjoyed a little pain with his pleasure.

It was a long few moments before he recovered enough to roll onto his side and pull her tightly against him, muttering a breathless, “Bloody hell, Swan.”

Feeling her eyes droop, she could only give him a wide, sleepy smile.

He couldn’t quite mask the stupefied look on his face as he breathed, “ that was…”

“.. so not even a one time thing,” she finished quickly and found her heart flip over itself as he gave her a brilliant smile.

* * *

Emma woke to a supremely warm body pressed against her back, arm draped casually around her waist. Because, she mussed with a muffled snort, the big, bad pirate _would_ be a cuddler.

She refused to dawdle in pleasant memories as her pleasantly sore body tingled with the urgent need to - pee. Her eyes scanned the dark room and she struggled to remember just where her jeans may have ended up. The light from her cell phone would assure she made it to the bathroom without tripping over something and waking her sleeping lover.

With practiced experience – and she’d rather dwell too long on how many times she’d slipped out of a man’s bed in the middle of the night - she slid out from under his arm and felt along the floor, fingers catching his discarded shirt and her jeans at the same time. She dug through the pocket and turned the spotlight on low so as not to wake him and slipped into his shirt before hurrying quietly to the bathroom.

After relieving herself and washing up, she stared at her reflection in the antique mirror, marveling at healthy glow to her skin and the self-satisfied smile on her face.

When she stepped back into the room, she stopped short to find him awake, bed head and all, staring at her with unusually bright eyes.

Her heart did a little flip and she hurried to reassure him, “I wasn’t running out on you.”

His short chuckle turned her insides to jelly and his piercing leer at how she wore his shirt had nothing on the sweet, sexy retort already on his lips. “Where would you go?” He expressively raised his arms and she suddenly remembered they were in the middle of the ocean.

She moved toward the bed but he slid out and sauntered toward her, unabashedly nude, and directed her toward the window where the sun was just beginning its ascent.

“Oh,” she whispered as rainbows of light bounced off the gently undulating water to create a cacophony of color. “That’s – “

He settled behind her, hand sliding up the curve of her backside and around to gently knead her breast beneath his shirt.

“- A fair warning.”

She sank back against him with a breathy sigh as his tongue traced the shell of her ear. A bony knee slipped between her thighs and parted them as his fingers gently pinched a perfectly erect nipple. His mouth worked wetly along her skin while his fingers slid down her stomach, eliciting a deep sigh.

“A captain is dependent on the trade winds to guide his path,” he whispered, low and deep as his fingers slipped through the wetness between her thighs.

She arched her back against him, unsurprised to find him as ready for round two as she.

“A good captain,” He bit the shell of her ear then licked away the sudden sting, “and I’m good, learns to see the clues revealed in the simple rising of the sun. “

“Oh God,” Emma’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as his voice, deeper and more heavily accented as his desire grew, sent sharp tingles of heat straight to her groin.

“The sunrise is the purest,” and what his fingers were currently doing to her insides were in no way pure, what part of her brain that was still functional, considered, “way to forecast the weather patterns for the day’s journey.”

“Killian,” Emma panted, unable to concentrate on anything other than his fingers and the insistent press of his erection against her back.

“I was a navigator before I became a pirate. Distance and direction came naturally.” With his damaged wrist, he ripped open the few buttons she’d actually fastened, scattering them across the wooden floor. “And a good sextant, of course.”

As the shirt slid down her back, he bent her so that her forearms rested on the windowsill. The heat from the rising sun hit her face as he pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses down, and back up, her spine.

“There’s a storm coming,” he whispered, his mouth hovering beside her ear once more. “You can smell it on the wind. See it in the refractive color of the light as it hits the waves.”

“Killian,” Emma breathed. She couldn’t. It was too much. She needed him. Now.

“Yes, love.”

He didn’t wait for a response. He hadn’t phrased a question anyway. His mouth suddenly closed over the point where her neck met her shoulder and bit down hard enough that she gasped. At the same time his damaged arm slung low around her waist and hauled her back against him.

She hissed as he slid inside her with a sharp snap of his hips and tilted her head so that his wet tongue could lave the sharp pulse of pain he’d just bitten into her skin.

Her forehead fell to her joined hands on the sill as he moved behind her, the fresh sea air now punctuated by breathy moans. He held her tightly, his fingers unending in their quest as she rocked her hips back into his with every sharp thrust.

The end came faster than she expected at the quick flutter of his talented fingertips. God help her if he actually one day had ten of them. Her neck arched spectacularly against his chest and he swallowed her sharp cry as she trembled violently with the unexpected strength of her release.

Her body continued to twitch and her skin tingled as he moved with single-minded focus behind her, his soft groans becoming more harsh and short with each hard thrust.

Unintelligent curses slipped from lips that slid wetly against the pulse-point of her neck and she felt a rush of satisfaction when his body shuddered hard and then went still behind her. Warmth flooded her body and she trembled in its heated wake. Exhausted. Again.

Her head lolled back onto her arms on the window ill and she smiled as he followed, resting his head against her back while he caught his breath.

Just as his weight became uncomfortable, he pulled her into his arms and carried her to the bed, deposited her gently onto the not-so-uncomfortable cushion.

With a laugh, she opened her arms and he slid into them, mouth capturing hers in a languid, unhurried kiss.

Her body relaxed into his embrace as they enjoyed the calm rolling of the waves and the gentle brush of his fingertips against her cooling skin.

She was asleep instantly.

* * *

And woke to a rough, wet tongue attached to a lightly whiskered cheek as it rasped across a very pert nipple.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the sun shone blindingly through the window. But stretched her pleasantly aching body with a soft hum of arousal as she slid her fingers into his soft hair and tugged gently. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest when his head came up and he bestowed a lazy, sleepy-eyed look on her.

Only when that tantalizingly sexy eyebrow rose into his hairline did she remember she had something to say.

“I need to get to the station.”

All she heard was a non-committal grunt before he flattened his tongue against her other nipple and proceeded to pay it his full, undivided attention.

She huffed out a breath and allowed him to continue his downward journey. She could be just a little late.

* * *

When she woke again, he was sound asleep, and she took a moment to just lay there and watch as his dark, think eyelashes fluttered against his pale cheeks with each soft breath. The dark tattooed eyeliner beneath his eyes more prominent against his sun-kissed skin.

She shifted closer and drew her nails down his chest until her fingers curled around the heavy pendant attached to the chain that never left his neck. So engrossed in her examination, she didn’t notice his breathing change until he spoke.

“It was among our first haul.”

His voice was rough and his gaze sleepy when she peered up into the endless blue of his eyes.

“Quite the memento.”

“Aye. That it was.”

He placed her hand in his hair and rolled them over before settling his mouth against that spot on her neck and sucking softly.

“Killian. I can’t. I have to go-oh.” Her fingers reflexively tugged at the soft strands of his hair as his mouth and tongue did sinful things to her neck before moving lower.

Emma’s eyes fluttered shut as his fingers tugged firmly at one nipple and then the other before slipping easily into the seemingly unending wetness between her thighs.

Before his crazy mad skills drove every last thought from her mind, she wondered what he would be like if she actually could spend the entire day in bed.

She suspected she wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a week.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed (or not!) leave a comment and let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
